Tonight is Our Night
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Hungary thinks it is another ordinary day when Austria asks her to dress up for him. What does he have in store on this night of love?


**Tonight is Our Night**

Austria x Hungary Valentine's Day Special

* * *

"Hungary, as soon as you are done with the chores, I would like to see you in formal clothing tonight at six o'clock sharp in the dining hall and don't be late." Austria commands and just as he arrived, he quickly left. Hungary looks after him curiously. She knew Austria was meticulous but why would he want her to dress up and meet him in the dining hall. After she tucked Chibitalia to bed, she put on a beautiful green gown since green is her favorite color. She took the bandanna off her head and let her long brown hair cascade down her back.

"I wonder what he wants." She whispers as she heads down the stairs. She sees that the mansion is completely empty and very quiet. Then she hears piano music coming from the dining hall. She rushes over there and sees Austria playing a melody. She looks to her left and sees a candlelit dinner set up for two.

"What is going on?" She whispers as she walks over to Austria. He smiles at her as he continues to play the piano. She closes her eyes and listens to the melody. She can hear the passion and determination from the piece. After he finishes, he stands up and she sees that he is wearing the imperial outfit of his country. She blushes as she finds herself staring at him.

"Would you like to take a seat my lady?" He holds out his hand to her. She accepts it and he guides her over to her seat. He pulls out her chair and she sits down. He claps his hand and a servant comes up and brings dinner.

"Oh my goodness, Austria!" Hungary whispers as she sees the exquisite plate before her. She's never eaten like this since she was little. She looks up and already sees Austria digging. She sighs as she starts on her plate. They have a light conversation and when dinner is done. Austria sends for the servant again. This time, he brings a bouquet of roses and Hungary is left in awe.

"Why the sudden surprise? First it's music, then dinner and now flowers. What's going on Austria?" She asks him. Austria flusters before he answers her.

"Hungary, do you know what today is?" He asks her. She shakes her head and he sighs as he looks out the window. Night has settled in and Hungary sees the stars shining tonight.

"Today is Valentine's day and I wanted to do something special for you." He answers after a long silence. Hungary sits there in shock. She thought that he just tolerated her. I mean he did invade her country but still. She never thought that he would have any romantic feelings for her.

"I...I...I truly don't know what to say." She responds honestly. He turns around and walks towards her. She looks up to him and realizes how close he is to her. She turns away and blushes. Then she hears him cough and sees him hold out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asks softly. She nods as she rises and takes his hand. He leads her to the ballroom and there he starts to play the record phone.

"I thought you didn't like using the record phone." She comments as he takes her and starts dancing.

"For this one night, I wanted to dance to the music rather than just play it. I want to enjoy these moments with you." He starts to twirl her back and forth. Hungary can only blush as he continues to sway to the music. Halfway through the night, he stops suddenly and she looks at him in confusion. Why did he stop? Did she do something wrong?

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asks quietly. She sees that he is struggling with something on the inside. Usually, he would not let anybody near him whenever he was in a bind, but this time, he looked so troubled that Hungary placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asks him again. He looks to her and suddenly grabs her by the waist.

"Austria!" She has no time to respond because then Austria places a passionate kiss on her lips. She is swept up by her emotions. She then realizes that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in more closely, as if their bodies weren't any closer. After a few minutes, she breaks the kiss first and they both collapse in the middle of the ballroom, with the music dying down.

"Austria..." She whispers after the kiss.

"Yes?" He responds out of breath.

"Thank you for this precious gift." Austria smiles at her as he brushes a stray hair form her face.

"Any time. Any time. Tonight is our night and I plan to make you the happiest woman in the world." He whispers softly in her ear as he brings her close for another kiss.

* * *

**~This is my first one-shot for Austria x Hungary. I'm not sure if they are too OOC since it has been a while since I watched Hetalia. I'm sure Hungary is more spontaneous but I always saw her serene and quiet. Hope you guys enjoy and please comment on this one. I needs to find out if I am doing good so I can write more one-shots for this lovely couple. They don't get enough love in my opinion.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
